


Have You Been Crying?

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Woo, so I’ve gotten a lot of requests lately, and I am doing them, but I have a job and y’know…stuff. So here’s one of them, kinda took a while, but I’m doing em! Promise! @kyandrila here ya go!





	

The vision had hit Reverb like a punch in the chest, his entire body seizing up as the air escaped his lungs in a strangled gasp. He didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until he came to, his lungs burning with each breath in. He felt suddenly trapped, like his bedroom was slowly closing in around him, and he had to get out or he would be sick. He made it to the living room, his intended destination had been the kitchen for a stiff drink to calm his nerves, but he ran into you before he could get there and his feet seemed to stop on their own. You were curled up on his sofa, a fuzzy blanket thrown over your body as you watched television with tired eyes. When he entered the room and stopped, you looked up at him curiously, immediately noticing the stiffness of his shoulders as he stared back at you silently.

 

“Is something wrong?” you asked, wondering why he hadn’t spoken yet.

 

He blinked at you, his throat bobbing as he swallowed and shook his head, “No…” he lied softly, “I uh…I just didn’t think you’d be up.”

 

You frowned at him, glancing at the clock, “Francisco it’s only ten thirty, you know I’m more of a night person,” you chuckled hoping to see him smile in return, but his face remained blank and that’s when you really started to worry. You reached for the remote, shutting the TV off mid commercial as you sat up to really look at him. The harsh light from the TV now gone, you could see his hands were clenching at his sides, and his face and eyes seemed slightly red, almost as if… “Have you been crying?” you asked, your voice little more than a whisper.

 

You watched his jaw clench, he swallowed again before clearing his throat, “No,” he replied, his hands twitched at his sides before finally he gave in and wiped at his eyes, the drying tears making them itch, “It’s nothing, my eyes were dry, I just-” he hastily tried to cover his tracks, but before he could finish you were up from your seat, your arms circling around him in a firm embrace.

 

He tensed for a moment, whether it was because he hadn’t expected the hug, or he didn’t want to admit he had been crying you couldn’t tell, but when he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around you in turn it didn’t matter. “You don’t have to tell me what you saw,” you whispered as you nuzzled into his hair, “just know that I’m here ok? And you don’t have to pretend like you’re emotionless around me, I won’t judge you or think you’re weak.”

 

He pressed his face against the side of your head, “How did you know it was a vision?” he asked before kissing your hair gently.

 

You shrugged, “Just a guess,” you admit, pulling back, “you’re not the kind of guy who cries for no reason, and you just so happen to have powers that give you visions so…” you shrugged again as he smiled down at you.

 

“You also know me better than anyone,,” he added, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, “despite all my fighting, you wormed your way into my life and read me like a book,” his eyes shone with love as he looked at you, but there was something darker lurking beneath it, something that looked like fear. He held you at arms length for a moment, looking you over as though he were trying to memorize your form, his hands tightening every so often on your hips as his eyes moved.

 

You were slightly uncomfortable under his attention, feeling like a spotlight had been cast down from the sky over you, despite being in a relationship with him for the past three months you still got bashful when he decided to remind you of how beautiful you were to him, which was something he did quite frequently. You looked down for a second, feeling your cheeks going hot, but his hand was on your chin in an instant, lifting your gaze to his again. “Francisco…” you said his name softly as you squirmed slightly before him, his hand moving from your chin to smooth over your cheek.

 

“I love you, you know that?” he said, his voice almost soft enough to hide how it shook.

 

“I…” you frowned slightly before nodding, “yes Francisco, I know you love me…I love you to-”

 

“No Y/N just…please listen ok?” he held the side of your neck as his other hand took yours, bringing it to his mouth to kiss your knuckles sweetly, “I love you, more than anything in this life, and….” he stopped to take a breath, “and no matter what, I want you to be happy, alright? Even…even if that’s not with me, I want you to be happy, do you understand?” You nodded silently, trying your hardest to follow his request to just listen. He nodded to, then he leaned in and kissed you, soft as rose petals but it made your knees weak regardless. When he pulled back, he smiled a sad little smile at you and nodded one more time, “don’t worry about me babe, after all, in my line of work you’ve gotta expect a little danger.”

 

You couldn’t help the tears that welled in your eyes, but you knew that if you asked what all this was about he wouldn’t answer, so you put on a brave face and smiled.

 

The sight of your smile was enough, he knew you would keep your unspoken promise to be happy, with or without him. He pulled you into his arms and held you, breathing in your scent as the images from his vision flickered behind his eyelids. There was an alleyway, it was dark, Frost and Deathstorm were there but there were other to, fuzzy figures he couldn’t make out save one. He could almost feel the shiver run through him as he lifted his hand, eyes wide and finger pointing; and then everything had changed so rapidly, he hadn’t had time to think before he was face to face with Zoom, his clawed hand vibrating through his chest.


End file.
